degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Dead and Gone (2)
An episode and the midseason finale of Season 11. Main Plot Bianca shows up at the dance, which neither Adam nor Katie were excited about. After an awkard dinner, Drew tries to make Bianca and Katie have a conversation, which falls flat. Katie and Drew dance, and Adam and Bianca become friends again and start dancing together, making jokes. Vince then shows up at the dance and Drew fights him and easily wins. Vince took out a gun and shot twice. Drew ran to Katie to make sure she was all right, but Eli was first to realize it was Adam that got shot. Katie was taking medical classes, and slowed down the bleeding while she, Drew, Eli, and Clare waited with Adam for the ambulance. Drew and Adam share an emotinal moment, then Drew promises to meet him at the hospital and their mom was on the way. Eli and Clare ride to the hospital with him. Drew and Katie leave to find Bianca, and she was waiting outside a warehouse where Vince was, saying she was going to shoot him with his gun when he came out. Drew convinces her to come back with them and tell the cops everything. Drew, Bianca, and Katie meet Adam at the hospital, and Drew promises to be a better brother to Adam, saying it was all his fault. Audra speaks up saying "Isn't it all her fault?" referring to Bianca. Drew explains how Bianca told the cops everything and will need a good lawyer. Audra agrees to help Bianca and pay for her legal fees, as well as find a laywer for her. Subplot Jake is getting ready for prom when his dad, Glen, walks in. Glen asks about what would happen if he and Clare broke up while they were under the same roof living together, and that he doesn't want either Jake nor Clare to get hurt. Jake seems to be thinking of their relationship. Later, Jake is at prom standing alone, and Clare eventually walks in. Clare says that they can make the relationship work because her mom is moving on to fast and that this whole marriage thing will blow over, but Jake disagrees, saying his dad is finally happy. Clare asks him "What about me?" And Jake says "We should cool it," meaning he wants to break up. Later when Eli, Clare and Adam are at the hospital, Clare asks Adam if getting shot hurts. He sarcastically responds "No, it felt like a warm summer hug on a cold day," and both Eli and Clare laugh. Eli says while looking at Clare that girls love scars. Adam sarcastically says, "Yay." and that now he has something else to explain when he takes his shirt off. Eli and Clare once again laugh. Once Mrs. Torres arrives Eli and Clare walk over to the side of the hall, and Clare vents to Eli about her and Jake's break up, Clare tells Eli that things got complicated between her and Jake. Eli asks how complicated and Clare shows Eli a text she got from Jake: 'Off to the cabin until the wedding. See you there, Sis.'. Eli, confused by Jake's wording in the text asks Clare, "Sis?" and Clare tells him that their parents are getting married. Eli tells Clare he's sorry to hear that they're broken up, but Clare says "I guess it's not meant to be," and they smile at each other. Third plot After talking to Holly J (through via facetime) Riley attempts to talk to Zane who tells him he accepted Eastern's offer to attend and they agree to meet up for freshmen orientation. Sav gets Winnie to take him back to school. When they get there Sav turns on the lights he set up and turns on romantic music. After many kisses, they get a text saying someone has been shot. Once they get back Winnie leaves saying Sav was a mistake. The next day Sav says goodbye to Winnie who kisses him and tells him that in a different time and place they would've worked. Trivia *The title of this episode was named after the song "Dead and Gone" by T.I. featuring Justin Timberlake. *Aislinn Paul (Clare) stated before the episode aired, that this prom episode would be "more dramatic, definitely bigger and definitely very physical" than any other dance from the past. *This episode was the final appearance of Holly J, Sav, Zane, Anya, and Riley as regulars, as they have graduated. *2nd School shooting in the history of Degrassi *Whether it was planned or a coincidence, TeenNick aired Time Stands Still (2) on the day this episode aired. (This episode was the first school shooting in Degrassi history.) *This episode marked the second school shooting in Degrassi history, but it was the third shooting all together of the series. *This episode marked the fourth prom episode in Degrassi. *Sav Bhandari was the last current senior to be seen on screen. *Vince was arrested in this episode. *This episode marked Adam Torres being wounded by a shooting. *This episode marked the end of Jake and Clare's relationship. *This episode marked the end of Bianca and Vince's relationship. Quotes *Clare: "Did it hurt getting shot?" Adam: "No, it felt like a warm hug on a cold day." Clare and Eli: (Laugh) *Bianca (mouthing to Drew): "Thank you." *Eli: "Well look on the brightside: Girls think scars are pretty cool, right?" Adam: "Yay, another thing to explain when I take my shirt off." Clare and Eli: (Laugh) *Bianca: "Hey thanks for all of this. For the first time in a while I actually feel safe." Drew: "Hey it's the least I could do." *Bianca (to Drew): "Oh my god. Vince." *Vince (To Drew): "You gonna'' stop ''me?" *Katie (to Drew): "There is no way in HELL I am letting you out of my sight." *Eli (To Everyone at the table): "More Breeead." Adam: "Don't all fill up on it. Awkward." *Bianca: "It's so messed up.. I sell drugs for him, be his little girlfriend or whatever... And if I try and run away he hurts the people I care about..." *Eli: (reading Jake's text to Clare): Off to the cabin until the wedding. See you there, Sis. (raises eyebows): 'Sis'?" Featured Music *''"Can't Breathe" by Fefe Dobson - Heard during the prom's slow dance. *"Not In Love" by Crystal Castles ft. Robert Smith - Heard when Vince shows up. *"Always" by Neverending White Lights - Heard when everything is made right. *"Young Blood" ''by The Naked and Famous - Heard at the end of the episode and when Sav says goodbye to Degrassi. Gallery Tumblr lqrhftsTfl1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Biancaglare.jpg Drewkatie.jpg Gun.PNG Misfits.PNG Omghahhahaha.jpg Owenanya.jpg Phones.PNG Riley at prom possibly looking at Zane.png Soya.PNG Zaneprom.jpg Clare 1.jpg tumblr_lqvi1xhmD21qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lqvi3kW1D11qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lqumbygvkM1qgzoke.jpg tumblr_lqumdkjObL1qgzoke.jpg Tumblr lqvn4rvzdd1qgs86ro1 500.jpg Photos-Videos of Degrassi.png 1128clare.jpg degrassi-episode-1129-31.jpg degrassi-episode-1129-20.jpg degrassi-episode-1129-11.jpg degrassi-episode-1129-26.jpg degrassi-episode-1129-27.jpg 0021.jpg Links *Download Dead and Gone (2) *Watch Dead And Gone (2) Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi Category:Prom Category:Two-part episodes Category:Graduation Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Break-Ups Category:Relationship Issues Category:Gang Category:Now or Never Category:Gang violence Category:School fights Category:School Shooting Category:Guns Category:Death Category:Domestic Violence Category:Arrested Category:Drama Category:Shooting Category:Hospitalized Category:School Dances Category:Gang Violence Category:Fighting Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Injuries Category:Love Category:Fights Category:Climax Category:Relationship Issues Category:Prom Category:Police Category:Abuse Category:Dance